


The feelings in my headspace rearranged

by StrawberryLane



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Aurors, Bank Robbery, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Macusa is fbi, Murder, Obscurial Credence Barebone, On the Run, Pseudo-Incest, Robbery, Sibling Incest, Traveling, alternative universe, it depends how you look at their relationship, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane
Summary: The victims all sport the same kind of marks Mary Lou Barebone did when Graves saw her in December 1926.The witnesses who survived the robberies and their meetings with the obscurial, tell, before being obliviated, roughly the same tale;The robbery begins with a young, dark haired man, matching the description of Credence Barebone, and two young girls entering the shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And the queen of short fills strikes once again...
> 
> This is based on [this](http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1184.html?thread=1979808#cmt1979808) prompt from the kinkmeme.
> 
> Title is a lyric from a song called Fools by Lauren Aquilina. It's a very good song, me thinks. Also, this is kinda based on Bonnie and Clyde. 
> 
> While writing this, I discovered that I'm unable to write sex scenes, in case you clicked on this expecting smut. It just gets awkward, man.

The director of Magical Security, Percival Graves, scowls down at the report that's been laying on his desk for close to two years. For the majority of those two years, the report has been ridiculously spare and empty.

Last week, though, the aurors investigating the case had a breakthrough. The team looked into an abandoned boxcar just outside of Seattle, Washington and found some interesting things. The boxcar had been mostly empty, but what they did find was a photograph, actual photographic evidence of their suspects.

Graves has spent the last couple of days scowling at said photograph. Staring back at him from the black and white, unmoving no-maj kind of picture, are a young couple – a young man and a young girl. Both caught mid-laugh at something – perhaps something the person behind the camera said – their faces show, real, tangible mirth. They are sitting close together, the man's arm wrapped around the girl's waist and the girl's arm casually thrown over the man's shoulders.

Their names are Credence and Chastity Barebone. Officially, they are brother and sister, the oldest of three children to no-maj Mary Lou Barebone, former leader of the New Salem Philanthropic Society.

Unofficially, persistent rumors have it they are so much more. And the closeness in the photograph clearly supports that theory.

Two years ago, Graves himself was sent to the New Salem Philanthropic Society's meeting place of choice, a small chapel on Pike Street, New York, to investigate the suspicious death of Mary Lou Barebone. She'd been found dead in the church one morning in December 1926. The no-maj police arriving at the scene shortly before Graves, reported the death to be of blood poisoning. Graves knew better though. As the director of magical security it would've been shameful if he hadn't.

Mary Lou Barebone was killed by an obscurus.

Shortly after her cause of death had been confirmed (blood poising according to the no-maj papers) it had emerged that Mary Lou Barebone, a severely religious, anti-magic woman, hadn't been living alone. She'd had three children; Credence, Chastity and Modesty, all of whom had gone mysteriously missing shortly after their adopted mother's death.

The Aurors of the department spent a while trying to find the obscurus, widely believed to be one of the children, with no success. After a while, they put the whole thing on ice.

Recently though, a low level crime spree ranging from Milwaukee to Seattle has shook the country to its core. It's not really the nature of the crimes in themselves, robberies of small stores and gas stations along empty roads, with a few bank robberies thrown in for good measure that makes Graves stare himself blind at the photograph in front of him. What's really making the director and his department interested in these robberies, even if they appear to be the normal no-maj kind at first glance, is the way some of the unfortunate shop clerks died. The victims all sport the same kind of marks Mary Lou Barebone did when Graves saw her in December 1926.

The witnesses who survived the robberies and their meetings with the obscurial, tell, before being obliviated, roughly the same tale;

The robbery begins with a young, dark haired man matching the description of Credence Barebone and flanked by two younger girls, entering the shop.

*

They call themselves Mr and Mrs Smith, because it's both generic and easy to remember at the same time.

They leave New York in December 1926, a day or so after Ma's death. Taking the first train they see when they get to the station, they end up in Washington DC for a couple of hours, before boarding another one and ending up in Pittsburgh.

They criss cross across the country to make sure Ma's ghost isn't following behind them. For a while, they stay in Hanover, Pennsylvania, where the idea of Mr and Mrs Smith is born, thanks to an old neighboring lady who assumes they're a young married couple taking care of the wife's younger sister/niece.

Chastity hadn't seen any point in correcting the old lady. They had, after all, moved on within a couple of weeks. But the charades of Mr and Mrs Smith stuck, at first just because Chastity discovered they'd get a discount on train tickets if they traveled as a family, instead of separate people as they'd done up until that point, to avoid Credence being found by the police and arrested for Ma's murder and Modesty being sent to an orphanage.

Because surely no one would expect siblings to travel as a married couple.

The thing is, though, that slowly and surely, Chastity and Credence leave their older-siblings-to-Modesty-personas behind and morph into Mr and Mrs Smith, into Mum and Dad.

Chastity's not sure she minds. She likes being with Credence, in all meanings of the word, and she likes that he'll do whatever she wants. It's not that he's meek, or anything like that. No, Chastity knows Credence is anything but meek. In fact, he's a dangerous thing masquerading as a person, ready to kill at any moment. Chastity would be lying if she said that having all that power, that unleashed terror, at her beck and call didn't send shivers down her spine.

It truly does. Even more so when she realizes that she's the one keeping him in, that she's the one holding the leash. Not that their relationship is unequal in any way. Credence has as much power as she does when it comes to the everyday things, it's just that those everyday things has a way of staying clear of what happens in their bed.

In their bed, she's the one who's in charge, one hundred percent of the time. And with the way Credence reacts to what she says or does, she doesn't think he minds one bit. As time goes on, she slowly loses her reservations, letting her mouth and her hands leave vivid marks on Credence's pale skin for anyone to see. It's indecent, is what it is, and Chastity finds she loves it.

After nearly a year of traveling back and forth across the country, they settle down in a boxcar in the woods, somewhere outside of Seattle.

Almost a year after that, they've run out of every penny they had to begin with, even if they've been spending very sparingly the last couple of months. It's Credence who brings up the idea, one incredibly cold night when they're desperate for warmth, for just about anything to take their minds off the cold that's seeping into their bones.

It would be easy, he says, to use the thing inside of him to intimidate someone into giving them money and Chastity, mind half gone with cold, agrees. Yes, it would be easy, so very easy.

That doesn't mean she excepts him to actually make their conversation reality, but at the same time she finds herself so completely unsurprised when Credence disappears for a couple of days and then comes back, telling her in hushed whispers so that Modesty won't hear, about how he robbed a small bank a couple of towns over.

Chastity uses the money to buy them all brand new, proper winter coats.

The next time it happens, it's because they've run out of money and food. They are all well practiced in the so called art of being hungry and ignoring it, but you can't survive very long without any food.

This time, Chastity goes with Credence to the shop he's chosen. The correct thing in a situation like this, when Credence turns into that giant cloud of fire and smoke, would be to act horrified, to be horrified. Chastity just feels exhilarated.

Over the course of a couple of months, the robberies increases, both in number and size and Chastity feels a thrill of bursting happiness every time they decide on a new place. They give Modesty a secondhand camera, sold cheap, for her birthday, and she takes pictures of them, of their little family in their boxcar in the middle of the woods.

They meet their end a few weeks after leaving the boxcar to find some place else to live. The car they're traveling in is suddenly surrounded by women and men pointing wooden sticks and shouting weird words.

The last thing Chastity registers before she blacks out is Modesty's frightened face and the fact that Credence, who's gripping them both tight enough to leave red marks on their arms, is starting to become smoke.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
